Modus
by Nacreous
Summary: Summary : Ia, pria tengil, Uchiha Sasuke itu berani-beraninya menciumku! / Bagaimana bisa aku terpesona dengan jelmaan setan ini? / Mana nomor polisi? Ambulan? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang! / AU, humor krispi, RnR?


Summary : Ia, pria tengil, Uchiha Sasuke itu berani-beraninya menciumku! / Bagaimana bisa aku terpesona dengan jelmaan setan ini? / Mana nomor polisi? Ambulan? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang! / AU

**Modus**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Warning : AU, Miss typo, OOC, krispi dll. DLDR

oOo

Pagi yang semula cerah dan tanpa kabut kini terlihat mendung. Bukan tanpa sebab hal tersebut terjadi. Jika kalian pikir ada badai yang datang maka kalian salah. Apalagi jika kalian mengira ini _magic_, maka kuberi nilai nol karena kita sedang tidak berada di fandom Harry Potter.

Aku menghembuskan napas panas, kubayangkan uap-uap yang mengepul dari hidung kalau saja ini dunia kartun. Kemarahanku sudah hampir mencapai ubun-ubun. Untung saja aku bukanlah Raja Boko yang gemar memakan manusia. Kalau tidak maka sudah kuhabiskan tanpa sisa lelaki di hadapanku ini.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus ganti rugi sekarang!"

"Maaf tuan. Saya tidak mengerti duduk masalahnya, lebih baik anda tunggu pemilik to—"

"Berhenti membodohiku. Kau ada di meja manajer, berarti kau pengurusnya."

Aku mendesis pelan namun penuh penghayatan ketika ia memotong ucapanku. Nasib sial macam apa ini? Aku hanya berniat membantu Ino menjaga toko bunga miliknya tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Bukan, saya hanya pengganti sementara saja," aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kalau anda rasa bunga yang dikirim salah, anda boleh memilih bunga sesuka anda yang ada di sini sebagai gantinya." kuucapkan kalimat halus sarat makna itu sekali lagi.

Lihat 'kan? Aku sudah berusaha sabar. Tapi memang dasar pelanggan _resek_.

"Aku membutuhkannya kemarin, bukan sekarang." pria yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu membentakku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ayolah, sabar Sakura ... tarik persediaan oksigenmu yang mulai menipis, jaga emosi karena anak sabar di sayang mertua. Huhh...

Apa ? Jangan melirikku seperti itu, aku memang —coretbukancoret— penyabar _kok_.

Kupandangi lagi pria itu dengan mata sedikit dilebarkan serta tarikan senyum tak rela. Bisa kupastikan wajahku benar-benar mirip boneka _voodoo_ milik adikku yang unik si Sasori. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga de— Hasssh, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Baik. Sekarang apa yang anda inginkan?" tanyaku dengan sabar (baca:tertekan) untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kulihat pria Uchiha itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya meremehkan. Bibirnya menampilkan seringai samar. Dobel sial, ia makin terlihat _sexy_ dengan tampang seperti itu.

Uh, oh. Dasar otak pengkhianat, bagaimana bisa aku terpesona dengan jelmaan setan ini? Ck, kugelengkan kepalaku dan mengabaikan tatapan herannya.

"Kau harus ganti rugi sekarang!" dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan sudah bosan kudengar. Empat kali—bukan enam kali ia sudah berkata minta ganti rugi.

Tapi setiap kali kutanya berapa harga yang harus diganti ia akan menjawab 'kau pikir aku tidak punya uang hingga mengemis seperti itu?' atau ketika kuminta untuk memilih bunga lain ia akan mencari alasan menyebalkan sehingga membuatku frustasi.

"Oke. Ganti dengan apa?" aku tidak peduli jika pertanyaanku tergolong tidak sopan untuk menanggapi pelanggan, tapi yang pasti aku ingin segera menyelesaikan perkara ini. Se-ce-pat-nya.

"Yakin, apa pun itu kau tidak boleh menolak." ancamannya membuatku mengangguk, walau dalam hati mengumpat juga.

"Berikan ponselmu." baik, eh, apa? Sontak saja aku memelototinya. Kepala ayam itu hanya menatapku datar dengan tangan mengacung. Jangan-jangan dia perampok dengan kedok salah kirim bunga pemakaman? Idihh.

"Cepatlah." aku tersentak, mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan ponsel merahku dengan ragu-ragu, bahkan tidak melepaskannya ketika ujung yang lain digenggam oleh pria itu. Sempat terjadi adegan tarik menarik, tapi akhirnya aku yang mengalah. Ugh, tidak kuat dengan pelototannya yang tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran melihat jarinya memencet-mencet. Oh, _noo_... bagaimana jika ia seorang _hacker_? Mau meretas data pribadiku? –kaupikir dirimu artis, eh?— cemooh _inner_ku tiba-tiba, yang langsung kutendang ke dasar batin.

"Nih." tidak sampai lima menit ponselku sudah kembali, namun rasa was-wasku tidak berkurang. Apalagi ketika ia memajukan wajahnya. "Itu baru yang pertama, masih ada dua lagi."

_Wha the f*ck _!

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku meradang, bahkan aku sudah melupakan Ino yang pergi, katanya sih cuma lima menit. Tapi lima menit dikali delapan. _Hell_!

"Mendekat." permintaan keduanya membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

Hanya mendekat? Aku tidak yakin tidak diapa-apakan olehnya. "Kau menolak?" tanyanya _seduktif _dengan indikasi pemaksaan yang jelas ketika aku diam saja.

Mau tak mau aku menurutinya dengan sikap kentara _defensif_. Saat ini aku hanya berharap jimat yang diberikan nenek moyang berfungsi maksimal menangkal hawa permesuman.

"Sudah." ucapku singkat. Dari jarak lima puluh senti ini aku bisa mengamati wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku benar-benar iri, betapa mulusnya muka tanpa noda itu. Apa ia selalu pakai r*nso?

"Oke. Sekarang tutup mata."

"Tidak." tentu saja aku tidak mau, bagaimana kalau dia _grepe-grepe_? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai wajahnya yang menjual begitu saja. Meski sempat terlena bukan berarti aku mau disuruhnya ini itu.

"Tutup."

"Tidak."

"Tutup!"

"Tidak."

"..."

"..."

Kami saling menatap dengan mata menyipit. Aura lelaki ini menubruk aura milikku sehingga terjadi percikan kembang api kecil tak kasatmata. Aku tetap kukuh dengan pendirianku untuk tidak menutup mata.

"Baiklah," ya baiklah. "Kau yang memaksa."

Apa?

Mataku membulat kaget ketika benda kenyal yang kecil dan basah menyentuh bibirku. Ia, pria tengil, Uchiha Sasuke itu berani-beraninya menciumku! Meski singkat tapi tetap saja, pencurian namanya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Sial.

Mana nomor polisi? Ambulan? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang!

"Apa yang k—"

"Ssst, sebab kau tidak mau menurutiku." masih bisa-bisanya Uchiha itu tersenyum di atas penderitaan orang lain. "Dan langsung saja intinya, panggil aku Sasuke-_**kun**_!"

Seenak _udel_nya ia menyuruhku begitu. Aku menahan tanganku yang siap melayang karena ia keburu berbalik pergi dengan cepat.

"Oh, hampir lupa. Tadi aku sudah memberikan nomorku di ponselmu, Sakura." peduli setan! Kali ini aku tak segan mengangkat pot di samping tubuhku dan melemparkannya dengan jarak sepuluh meter.

Sayang sekali ia bisa menghindar dan malah tertawa senang membuatku geram.

"Pergi dan jangan kembali!" ucapku penuh emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, di balik pintu kayu berwarna putih terdapat beberapa makhluk. Bukan makhluk halus melainkan dua orang manusia, mereka merekam semua kejadian tersebut dengan jelas disertai cekikikan pelan.

"Sai-_kun_, aku tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa seberani itu."

"Kau benar Ino-_chan_, Sasuke benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik." balasan dari pemuda di samping perempuan berambut blonde itu membuatnya tertawa bangga.

Yeah, akhirnya ia dan kekasihnya bisa membantu Sasuke berkenalan dengan Sakura.

—**FIN—**


End file.
